Poison
by Elysabeth Loredan
Summary: Their relationship was so strange. He knew she would leave him. But she was a drug to him. She was poison.


**Author's Nonsense : Hi there!**  
**I think I'm a bit strange, but I really like this couple. In fact, I love Camille. And I wanted to write about Camille and Magnus' relationship since forever. Don't get me wrong...**  
**I love Malec, and I don't want Magnus to end up with Camille. But I think they have a subtil relationship that should be developped. So here we are!**  
**I didn't know in wich language write it, but, it eventually came out in English, so there for you English speakers!**  
**I'm not used to to write in English, so, if you see any mistakes, don't hesited to tell it by comments. Yeah, I looove comments!**  
**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**Pairing : **Camille/Magnus  
**Rated :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Magnus and Camille belong to Cassie Clare.

Magnus traced the curves of Camille's lips with his index. They were soft and red, the bottom lip slightly fuller than the other. He followed the lines of her perfect face, slighty going on her pale neck...

She was _beautiful._

There was no other way to describe her. Beautifuly perfect. The warlock had always loved pretty things. And Camille was the master piece of his collection. But as he was letting his fingers travelled wherever they wanted, he couldn't help but think that her beauty held a sense of past. As if she was from another time, another century.

He brushed his lips with hers, earning a tiny sight from his lover.  
Sometimes, he would think about their relationship, and how he felt about it. And these times, he always drew the same conclusion : there was something they couldn't definite. There wasn't any term to describe them.

_What_ was she, then, _to him_ ?

Their mouths molted against each other, their breathes mixing with each other until they couldn't tell wich one was whose anymore. Their lips parted, and their tongues met, before dancing and playing with each other. The kiss was rather sweet, but everytime they kissed, Magnus always felt the slighty bitter taste of metal. As if it was there to warn him.  
Warn him of what ?

He traveled on her soft skin, kissing her collarbone, biting gently on her neck. The soft sound she made was music to his ears. His hands reached on her back to open her red dress. Crimson...

Like _blood_.

It fell from her shoulders, and reached the floor with a rustle. For a split second he regretted undressing her. The dress suited her so well.  
She was now standing up before him in nothing more than a corset and a pair of lacy white panties.

His experienced hands came to open the corset. Camille kissed his jaw and started opening his shirt with impatience. The corset fell to the floor, leaving her almost naked. Her breasts were round and pale. Her chest had a taunting shape, and her nipples were a pink shade.  
He kissed the top of her breasts, feeling the soft skin against his lips. Her hands came automatically in his hair and she moaned under him.

God, how he loved the sounds he could draw from her when torturing her sensitive nipples. She was a drug to him. He _knew_ it. From the beginning he knew that their relationship wouldn't go anywhere, but he couldnt help himself. He wanted her. He _needed_ her.

He looked at her with eyes clouded by lust. She wasn't in a better state than him, and in no time, they were both totally naked, flushed against each other, kissing every inch of skin they could reach, biting, caressing, licking. Moans, sights and pantings filled the room.

He let himself fall in the bed, the cool sheets against his back barely doing anything for his heated body. Camille crawled to him on the bed, with a predatory smile, that was accentuated by her sharp canines. Magnus felt a shiver of excitation and anticipation run down his spine.

She sat on his belly and he put his hands on her hips while she bent down to kiss him. The kiss was passionate and lustfull, but to Magnus, it lacked something. He couldn't quite defined what, but the lack was there. The vampire broke the kiss, and soon thr warlock found himself inside of her.

It was incredible. Sex with Camille was incredible. It always had been, but everytime it was like he rediscocered her body, even tough he knew it by heart. Every delicate courbe, every sharp angle was new and at the same time incredibly familiar. He loved she was taking control. It matched so much her personnality. Camille was a like a wild cat. Independant, proud, and manipulative. And cats couldn't be trusted.

He was _deep_ inside her. Deep and _hot_. Vampire were mostly cold. Why was she so hot then ? Pleasure came rushing in him by waves, and he jerked his hips to meet up with hers. He wanted to burry himself inside of her, to stay there forever.

He looked at her face. And just the sight of her with messy blond hair falling around her head and on her shoulders, her red lips parted, moans coming out of them, sometimes screams, and other times his murmured name, her eyes closed by the amount of pleasure, sweat making her delicious skin shine under the moonlight, all of these was enough to send him over the edge.

He let her roll beside him on the bed. He gazed at her body, envelopping it with his eyes. His heart sunk in his chest. She would _leave_ him. But everytime, he couldn't resist to her. She would be the death of him.

Because she was _poison_.

As he drifted to sleep, he decided that the next time she disapeared, he wouldn't allow himself to fall for her once again.

He didn't know that this moment would come earlier than what he thought. And if someone had said him he would kiss a shadowhunter to separate himself definitively from Camille, he would have laughed in their face...


End file.
